


Practice Makes Perfect, Jared

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is practicing his chin ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect, Jared

There were a lot of perks for working on Supernatural. One of the things that made Jared a little paranoid were the scenes when he had to take his shirt off. It wasn't that he was vein - okay - maybe it was a little bit of that. He just didn't want to look like an idiot, or some out of shape loser. There was no way _Sam Winchester_ , after all, would look like the kind of guy who sat around on the couch all day.

So - he worked out. Maybe he was a little obsessed about it, but it was good for his health and it was something that he could do at home to relax and blow off a little steam. At least, that's how he justified it when people tried to argue he was becoming some kind of gym rat.

And Sera - God love her - nearly always wanted one of them shirtless, or in bed. She said it was catering to the fangirls but Jared harboured a secret suspicion that she just liked it herself.

That's why he wasn't surprised when he found out that he would be filming a scene where he was doing chin-ups; keeping in shape for the life of hunting he'd chosen after his return trip from Hell. There was some validity to it, after all, Sam hunting would need to be strong, and doing chin ups was sweaty work. If it weren't for that fact that Jensen nearly gave himself a hernia laughing over the scene - then Jared wouldn't have an issue with it at all.

It was a rare Sunday off when they were both in town. The voice-over work for the new anime series in L.A. was finished, they'd certainly been working their asses off all week - so Jared and Jensen had both decided to stay in Vancouver for the weekend. As usual, Jared was hanging out in the gym, music blaring, air conditioning cranked up and working out. Jensen, was sleeping in. It was what Jensen did whenever he could.

Wiping his neck and chest with a towel Jared eyed the chin up bar. He'd been throwing them in to his workout ever since Sera had mentioned it. Tossing the towel on the floor he jumped up and grabbed hold of the bar, palms forward to work his back muscles. He swung a little to get his hands positioned properly and took a deep breath. Hanging there, arms stretched out was always the worst part, it was knowing about that burn that would come next. Smiling at himself, Jared sucked in a breath and pulled himself up. Every muscles in his arms and across his back burned.

The first five weren't so bad, the burn was there, his biceps were a little tight but it was okay. The next five were more of a struggle. Grunting softly Jared pulled up for the sixth, his arms shaking slightly as his muscles started to fatigue. The tickle of sweat on his neck was irritating and he hopped down to grab his towel of the floor. Rubbing the towel across his chest he turned to glance over at the stereo and was startled to find Jensen standing in the doorway.

"Jesus Jensen," he called over the music. Padding over to the stereo he turned it down a little and laughed softly as he mopped at the sweat on his face. "You scared the shit outta me, dude. What you doing up?"

Jensen had come down to the gym thinking he'd tease Jared, point out the quite hilarious fact that Jared was all self conscious about doing these shirtless Sam scenes. Then he'd come around the corner and watched Jared's muscles flex as he moved, the path of beads of sweat dripping down his body and well... Jensen felt the slam of not often acknowledged thoughts against his brain.

Now he was having a little bit of a problem breathing and a very _big_ problem in sweats that weren't going to hide much. "Just uh, wondering when you'll be done. We could do food. Get food, if that's... how many you up too now?" Jensen tried to walk as idly as possible across the gym, subtly shifting behind the nearest work out machine to cover just how Jared's body had affected him.

"Just did seven, but wanted to dry off. I can probably do ten or so without like, pulling a muscle or something. Wanna tell me if it looks okay? I mean, for the scene." Jared pressed his lips together and rubbed his towel on his face to hide the flush that was creeping along his cheeks. There was a distinct possibility that he just really might like the idea of Jensen watching him.

"Yeah alright. Wouldn't want to look like an idiot on screen." Jensen smirked slightly, not at all against the idea of watching Jared do more pull ups. The fangirls were going to freak out, Jensen thought Sera was kind of a genius. "You stretch and stuff? Would fuckin' suck to pull something trying to be hot."

Rolling his eyes, Jared dropped the towel and dried his hands off on his sweats. "I'm not _trying_ to be hot. Gimme a break. I just don't wanna look like an idiot." Okay, that was mostly true, unless Jensen found him hot. He might never admit that out-loud but Jared would be _more_ than okay with that.

"Right." Jensen nodded slowly and pushed away from the machine, slowly crossing the room until he stood under the bar. "So if you come across looking hot that's just happy coincidence? C'mon, let me see." He wet his lips and hoped that didn't come across looking as slutty as he thought it might. What? The guy _was_ gorgeous, Jensen could appreciate that.

Jared's eyes were drawn to Jensen lips and the way his tongue swept across them. Maybe working out _with_ Jensen there wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. Taking a deep breath he turned so he was facing away from Jensen and hopped up on to snag the bar again. Shuffling his hands he got his arms positioned right and puled up slowly. He let the stretch work all the way through his arms and tried to keep his leg muscles tight, hips squared. As soon as his chin was level with the bar he lowered his body down as controlled as he could then dropped to the floor. "What ya think?"

"Do it again." Jensen said quietly and his voice was definitely deeper than it had been before. Jesus, not he was completely hard in his sweats and that shouldn't even be possible. As long as Jared's eyes stayed up and didn't drift downward that would be okay. "You know, just so, I can check. Again." He tried a sweet and innocent smile, shifting his stance as casually as he could.

Frowning slightly as he turned to face his friend. Jared tossed the towel aside. Once more, then he was quitting because if he didn't? Well, having Jensen _watch_ him was going to get a hell of a lot more awkward. He was already half-hard and Jensen had barely done anything. Jared made a mental note to work on getting over this stupid _thing_ he had for his co-star.

Jumping up again, this time facing Jensen, Jared hung from the bar for a few moments letting his weight stretch his muscles out. After a deep breath he pulled up. Immediately his arms started to shake and he could feel the sweat trickling down the center of his chest and dampening the waistband of his sweats. Lowering himself he pulled up again, arms shuddering with the effort then lowered himself. Dropping to the floor he lifted his gaze to Jensen's. "So..." he murmured softly.

"Do it just like that and the girls won't make it through the rest of the episode." Jensen's lips twitched in a smirk and he stepped a little closer, like Jared's body was pulling him in. That could very likely be the possibility. "Looks good. The working out thing is definitely going in your favor.

Jensen reached out before he could stop himself, thumb gliding down over a bead of sweat traveling its way down the middle of Jared's abs. He watched his thumb moving, slowly sliding down the smooth slick skin until he was dipping into the belly button. Jared's breath hitched and Jensen's eyes shot up, trailing over the flush of his face. A slow smile stretched across his mouth and he stepped a little closer. "Definitely think you'll look plenty hot doing it."

Something about Jensen's voice, the way it was so deep and soft, sent shivers down Jared's spine. Licking his lips he closed his eyes for a moment; Jensen's thumb sliding over his skin felt like it was burning a trail in his flesh. Blinking his eyes open he stared down into the darkening eyes of his friend. "I ... you think?"

"I think I'm gonna have to avoid set while you film." Jensen laughed softly and dropped his gaze once more, watching his thumb trail down to the top of Jared's sweats. They were so very low, nearly falling off and Jensen felt the slam of lust when he realized Jared was just as turned on as he was. "Probably better to be in a different country when you film it, otherwise the show will get a whole lot kinkier."

If Jared had any doubt about how Jensen was feeling it vanished the moment he looked down and saw the man's arousal tenting the front of his sweats. Sucking in a shuddering breath Jared's lashes fluttered and he finally managed to lift his hand to circle his fingers around Jensen's wrist, holding his hand there, _making_ that thumb keep moving along his sweat damp skin. "Jensen? What... what are we doing?"

"Just standing around at the moment." Jensen whispered, staring down at Jared's hand around his wrist. That shouldn't be as hot as it was. His eyes flickered across Jared's chest, mapping along the sculpted muscles and damp skin. It was just so _hot_ , Jensen couldn't really be blamed when he dipped forward and slowly licked a line up over his friend's nipple. It was salty and warm, smooth skin sliding under his taste buds and Jensen moaned softly, circling his lips over the dusky flesh and sucking.

"Holy shit," Jared hissed. His body reacted instantly, blood rushing to his already half-hard shaft and his hand slid up Jensen's arm to grip his shoulder tightly. When Jensen's tongue flicked out over his nipple, bursts of sensation slid down Jared's chest and his lashes fluttered closed. "Oh," he said softly. _That's_ what they were doing.

Jensen's eyes fluttered closed as his tongue moved over Jared's skin. This had probably been a long time coming but God he didn't care about any of that other stuff now. He'd never wanted Jared so _bad_ and so very _fast_. "Jared," he murmured his friend's name, sliding open mouthed licks and kisses up Jared's chest. The tip of his tongue traced over the man's collar bone, sliding across to suck over his Adam's apple and pull back with a slow drag of his teeth. Jensen stepped closer, hands latching onto Jared's hipbones to pull him in.

Jared's heart kind of felt about as close to stopping as it could get and he found himself leaning into Jensen's body. Something inside him kind of broke lose when Jensen's fingers tightened on his hips and Jared lifted his hands to trail up Jensen's neck and slid up into his hair. "Jensen, I wanna-" his voice broke and Jared panted softly against Jensen's cheek.

"Yes, God, whatever you want." Jensen groaned and lifted his hair, staring at the lust dark in Jared's eyes for a long moment before pushing forward. His lips crashed almost painfully hard into Jared's, parting instantly to slide together. Jensen moaned into the kiss, his fingers dipping down to tuck under Jared's sweats as his tongue slipped forward. How many years had he thought about kissing Jared? This was better than he'd ever dreamed.

All the times that Jared had thought about _this_ , about Jensen's lips and how they would feel against his - he'd obviously never gotten it quite right. It was so much hotter than he'd ever thought and rougher, faster. Staggering back slightly under the weight of Jensen's body, Jared tightened his fingers in Jensen's hair for a moment before dragging them down the man's body to cinch tightly under his arms.

Jensen's mouth was hot, wet and slick, his tongue winding through Jared's mouth like he wanted to memorize every surface. Shuddering again Jared's pressed closer, wanting _more_.

Hands slipping completely under Jared's sweats, Jensen ran his fingers along Jared's ass, sliding over to the crack and slowly tracing. He could lose his mind just from the way Jared was moaning and shuddering up against him. Jensen pulled back from the kiss, panting roughly as he stared at Jared. "Bedroom." He murmured and squeezed Jared's ass, tugging him back a step and groaning when their hips collided.

The word kind of rang through Jared's head for a few moments before he was moving backwards. Every few steps their mouths collided, a hand would grip tightly and one of them would moan. Jared couldn't even tell anymore who was making what sounds and he didn't really care. His back slammed hard into the wall by Jensen's bedroom door and the man tugged him forward a step and they almost tumbled into the room.   
Licking his lips Jared's hands slid down Jensen's sides until his fingers could dip under the hem of the man's t-shirt. They were really doing this, his fingers were _really_ gliding tentatively across Jensen's flesh. As he moved his hands higher on Jensen's body he watched his friend bit down on his bottom lip and _Christ_ Jared wanted to kiss him again. Shoving forward into Jensen's space again, Jared crashed his mouth into his friend's. It was _too_ hard and stung for a moment before Jensen's tongue was licking at his lips, taking all the pain away.

Part of Jensen thought he was maybe dreaming, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had a sex dream with Jared in mind. This though was too real to be ignored and Jared's body was burning against him. His hands were down along Jared's sweats once more and he shoved at the material, stepping back to watch it pool at Jared's feet. "Jesus," he murmured, wetting his lips at the sight of Jared's hard cock exposed to him.

Tugging at his own shirt, Jensen pulled the material off and quickly hooked his thumbs in his sweats to send them to the floor. They were both naked now and Jensen waited a beat, letting the moment weigh over them before pushing forward. The first feel of their bodies together was maddening and Jensen moaned into Jared's mouth, shoving his tongue hard forward to sweep along the man's.

A little braver, Jared slid his hands down Jensen's body slipping them over the curve of his ass. It made him suck in a breath, heat and lust shooting through his body. His hips rocked forward and their cocks slid together, hot and silky smooth and Jared's knees buckled. Just like that, he was more turned on, _wanted_ more than he ever had before. Tugging on Jensen's body, half-falling, Jared let himself sink back onto the bed and Jensen came with him. The weight of the man's body colliding with his made Jared groan then rocked his hips up. As he shifted further back on the bed his lips moved over Jensen's cheek, his jaw, down his neck to suck and bite at the flesh there.

Panting softly, Jensen rolled them, tugging Jared on top of him and bending his head back as he arched up into Jared's heat. The way the man felt over him, all heat and muscle, nearly covering him completely, had Jensen moaning once more. He slipped his leg out from under Jared, hooking it around his thigh and drawing him forward so their hips could rock together. He could feel the race of his heart in his chest and the beads of sweat forming along his brow.

"Jared," he moaned and slipped his hand through Jared's hair, curling his fingers along his scalp and pulling. He loved how Jared's hair was looking now, the way it was soft and silky against his fingers. Jared's lips moved over a particularly sensitive patch on his neck and Jensen jerked up, breath hitching in his chest.

Jared could listen to Jensen say his name like _that_ forever. His friend's voice was lower, grating and rasping and it went straight to Jared's hips. He rocked forward and planted his hands on either side of Jensen's head so he could arch his back in a long curve and slide their cocks together once more. Each slide of flesh against hard weeping flesh nearly sent Jared over the edge.

The hand in Jared's hair tightened and he squeezed Jared harder with his leg, forcing their bodies to move together once more. He could feel Jared's cock slide against his and he hissed, head rolling as his eyes blinked open to stare up at the man. _God_ the way Jared looked was amazing, his cheeks all flushed, his eyes dark, his lips kiss swollen. Another moan of his friend's name fell from him and he shoved up, crushing his lips hard against Jared's.

Jensen kissed like he did everything else, it was hot and passionate, a little rough then suddenly so tender it made Jared's heart ache. Sinking down onto Jensen's body he moaned, tongue thrusting forward to meet his friends. Jensen's fingers tightened in his hard and Jared whimpered softly into the kiss, his hips jolted forward again and he felt the slick glide of pre-come on his abs.

Breaking from the kiss he stared down bleary-eyed at Jensen. The man's eyes were heavy-lidded, the pupils so wide there was only a sliver of the familiar green. The normally perfectly styled hair was all tousled and Jared smiled even as he panted softly because Jensen was about the hottest thing he'd ever seen. And then Jensen's hips rolled up again and Jared's heart skipped a few beats as their hard flesh slid together again. "Jen, you're gonna make me-" Jared moaned again, feeling the burn of a blush mingle with the flush of lust on his cheeks.

"Me too Jared," Jensen nodded quickly, knowing he wasn't going to make it more than a few more minutes like this. He weighed the options, they could try and do more now but chances are if Jared's hands got any lower on his body he'd totally lose it. So they'd just have to do more later and that wasn't even a question anymore.

Hips snapping up, Jensen slid his hand down through Jared's hair until he could scrap along his back, tracing over those damn amazing muscles and sweat slick skin. "M'gonna," he mumbled, hardly aware of speaking as the surge of pleasure and desire washed over him. Jensen looked up and saw the flicker of a warm smile play across Jared's lips and just like that he came, his hips rolling up once more as a low moan tore roughly through him.

Seeing Jensen come was the thing that knocked Jared right over the edge. His friend's face was gorgeous, his lips parted in a small _O_ , his lashes fluttered closed and he moaned softly. Then as soon as Jared felt the flood of warm come between their bodies his own orgasm flared and shot through him like lightening. His hips rocked hard against Jensen's, their cocks slick with come, gliding together until the sensation was almost too much to bear. Falling forward, Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck, panting hard and fast as his fingers slid up to brush the man's cheek.

Arms wrapping slowly around Jared, Jensen smiled soft and sleepy, turning into his friend's hair and pressing his lips there. "Definitely not gonna watch you film that." Jensen mumbled when he felt his breath returning to normal. Jared's weight was pressing down over him, too warm and absolutely perfect. Jensen kind of wanted to spend the rest of the day right here.

Laughing softly, Jared kissed Jensen's neck. "Definitely gonna need you to watch me practice some more _before_ I film it."


End file.
